1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply device for reducing power consumption when a load is not connected to an output terminal thereof, a control integrated circuit (IC), and a method of controlling a power supply device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a switching mode power supply (SMPS) that satisfies the requirements of small size and high efficiency is commonly used as a power supply device. Such a power supply device may be used for an adapter, an external power device of a notebook computer, a liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor, an audio device, or the like.
In order to reduce power consumption when a load is not connected to an output terminal, the related art power supply device employs a burst scheme in which performing a switching operation and stopping the switching operation are repeated, respectively, for a certain period of time through feedback, in a case of a light load.
However, the related art power supply device using the burst scheme has a limitation in coping with regulated power consumption levels which are becoming stricter.
Also, in the related art power supply device, respective elements of a controller are distributed, having limitations in reducing power consumption, and when voltage is supplied to the controller, the voltage of the output terminal of the power supply device is used directly, causing switching noise introduced to the controller.